


Competition

by yuri_chan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied D/s, Lowkey Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, before you come for me im 18 and jihoon's 18 and he's older than me pls dont hurt me, iguess, lowkey an outlet for a confused soul here, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_chan/pseuds/yuri_chan
Summary: Jihoon's desire to win spikes Daniel's desire to have his way with him.Based off of that thigh wrestling thing Daniel and Jihoon did on Oppa Thinking.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> um first time... allow me to appease my thirst don't hurt me

Park Jihoon has always been competitive. Even when things aren't really a competition. He’s always wanting to prove himself, wanting to win, and wanting to be on top.  
  
Park Jihoon knows this, but so does everyone else. So that's why Daniel lets him win the thigh wrestling showdown the two of them are asked to do on one of the variety shows they're at today. Sure, Kang Daniel also loves winning, but he loves Jihoon's flushed and cocky "I win" face even more.   
  
Call him whipped if you want, but Daniel finds it endearing, and _so_ terribly cute.   
  
Of course, between the two of them, both Jihoon and Daniel know that Daniel would win any strength contest between the two of them, no question. But for the time being, Daniel will let Jihoon harbor a false sense of pride. Daniel will get his way later.   


  
"Did you like winning today?" Daniel asks, bringing the subject up first. He's lying in Jihoon's bed, volume 4 of his favorite manga in hand. Jihoon laughs, readjusting his shirt, an oversized pastel pink one that makes him look smaller than usual. Normally, the dorm would be teeming with the other members, but they were still recording for their new song. Daniel and Jihoon had been done earlier, because they had been asked to join a plethora of other schedules and needed the sleep they could get.   
  
"I won, fair and square, hyung." Jihoon smiles, childish glee spreading across his face.   
  
"Did you now?" Daniel replies, sitting up and putting his manga down Jihoon looks over and for a second is rendered speechless.   
  
Daniel sits nonchalantly on the edge of his bed and gazes up towards Jihoon, an attractive smirk gracing his features.   
  
"What if I told you that I let you win?" Daniel asks, cocking his head. A lock of blonde hair falls in his eyes. Jihoon swallows with a gulp, and as if he'd been enchanted, draws closer to the elder.   
  
"But that means, I still won! I just used different tactics so that you gave in." Jihoon pouts petulantly. Daniel only laughs and swiftly pulls Jihoon closer so that the younger is now standing in between his legs. Daniel runs a hand up the backs of Jihoon's thighs and lets them sit on Jihoon's waist. Jihoon naturally places his hands on Daniel's shoulders and bites his lip, abashed.   
  
From this position, even though Jihoon is taller, there's a natural sense of dominance that rolls off of Daniel and makes Jihoon feel small and tiny and just a bit aroused   
  
"Oh really?" Daniel smirks, and without warning, stands up abruptly, kissing Jihoon roughly. Jihoon lets out a squeak as he spins off balance and grabs blindly at the front of Daniel's shirt.   
  
The elder holds him up, and Jihoon tries to fight back from his position. Their tongues twist and Jihoon fights against the growing urge to submit and let go.   
  
Slowly, Daniel moves to spin them around. Just before he falls backwards onto the bed, Jihoon finally lets go, breathing out a sigh as Daniel, mid-kiss, towers over him and pushes him into the mattress.   
  
"I win." Daniel whispers, breath fanning across Jihoon's flushed face. Jihoon tries to turn, feeling Daniel's nose graze his cheek as he avoids the elder's eyes.   
  
"Where are you looking at?" Daniel asks, and Jihoon turns a deeper shade of pink as the elder hooks his fingers under Jihoon's chin, forcing him to stare up at the elder's eyes.   
  
"Y-you make me embarrassed." Jihoon stutters, still trying to fight Daniel's insistent grip on his chin. Daniel merely laughs, running his thumb across Jihoon's bottom lip.   
  
Daniel sits back, pulling Jihoon onto his lap so that the younger is straddling his thighs.   
  
"Can I take this off?" Daniel asks, fingers pulling at the pink cotton shirt that engulfs Jihoon's small figure. After a second, Daniel touches the fabric again.   
  
"This is mine!" He laughs, and Jihoon only looks away guiltily.   
  
"I asked for it after your photoshoot..." Jihoon mumbles staring at the long sleeves. "I like it... it's pink..."   
  
After a moment of hesitation, Jihoon tacks on, "It smells like you too..."   
  
"Cute," Daniel smiles gently, and reiterates again, "but can I take it off?"   
  
Jihoon pouts, "I want it though."   
  
"It's yours." Daniel promises, and Jihoon finally relents.   
  
When the first inch of milky skin gives way through the pink cotton, Daniel's grin grows wider. Jihoon is left only in a pair of boxers, cheeks pink and embarrassed. Unlike Daniel, Jihoon isn't ripped and six-packed. He has a little stomach, slightly toned from nights of brutal dance practices they have, but otherwise Jihoon is soft and cute.   
  
Daniel takes this time to smoothly unbutton his shirt, but doesn't bother to fully take it off. Jihoon lets his fingers graze down the toned pecs and the washboard abs that Daniel flashes every time he shows off his b-boying on tv.   
  
"I love your abs." Jihoon whispers, a hint of jealousy and self-consciousness present in his observation.   
  
"I love your tummy though," Daniel chuckles, appraising the younger. Jihoon's always been a little self-conscious about his body, but Daniel still, to this day, doesn't understand why.   
  
"And your nipples too." Daniel tacks on cheekily and Jihoon squeaks as the elder leans forward and laps at the left nub, a thumb on the other.   
  
Jihoon lets out a strained moan, fingers tightening around Daniel's unbuttoned shirt, head thrown back. Jihoon is young, younger than Daniel, newer than Daniel to these kinds of sinful feelings of pleasure. They've fooled around before, but Jihoon hasn't quite mastered the control over his body that Daniel has on his.   
  
Daniel can wait, hold off blowing his load, finger Jihoon until the younger is crying and begging. Jihoon can't though, rutting against Daniel's thigh, fingers tight around the sheets as he tries and fails to stave off his release. It gives Daniel a rush almost as much as it gives Jihoon a rush, and Jihoon wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
Maybe it's because Jihoon's always been in the limelight, forced to be prim, proper, and entirely too precious as a young child actor. He's never had the childhood where he's allowed to just be a child. He's been forced to grow up too fast. Maybe that's why Jihoon's a little fucked up, and gets off to the fact that he feels small and little in front of Daniel. Maybe that's why he sometimes likes to pretend that he's an innocent little lamb, untouched and unadulterated, who's picked up and deflowered by a terribly attractive older man, sought out for his virginity.   
  
Or maybe, Jihoon is more than a little fucked up. He keeps these thoughts to himself in case Daniel thinks him disgusting or abhorrent, worse, a pervert.   
  
By now, Jihoon's already grown to full under the ministrations of Daniel's lazy tongue.   
  
"Flattering." Daniel smiles, licking his bottom lip as Jihoon gasps for breath, precome beading at his tip. Daniel lets the younger rest a little, taking this time to unzip and unrobe his legs while fisting his semi.   
  
It brings forth another insecurity that racks Jihoon's mind. Of course, he doesn't have much frame of reference, but it's fair to say Jihoon's small in size. Daniel is big and somehow, even his dick exudes an air of manliness that is missing from a lot of Jihoon's entirety.   
  
"Impressed?" Daniel teases.   
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before." Jihoon rolls his eyes, wiping the sweat that beads at his brow.   
  
"Yours is so cute." Daniel chides, and Jihoon chokes a little on his own spit.   
  
"You can’t just call my dick _'cute'_ !" Jihoon whines indignantly.   
  
"It fits just fine in my hand." Daniel shoots back matter of factly.   
  
With that, Daniel begins to pump Jihoon's member, distracting the younger as he palms around for the lube.   
  
"Your fits just fine in my hands too!" Jihoon protests, bright red.   
  
"Mine looks bigger in your little hands." Daniel laughs, victoriously finding the bottle of lube, "But it does fit perfectly in your pretty little mouth."   
  
Daniel warms up the lube in his hands and stares down at Jihoon's bare body, lax on the bed, at this point ever embarrassed by Daniel's crude sweet words.   
  
"Ready?" Daniel asks, like he always does before he advances any further. Daniel's always been plagued by a little tiny bead of guilt whenever he fools around with Jihoon. The younger is just so much younger, but Daniel doesn't dare say that. Jihoon would feel hurt and inferior. However, Daniel always makes that extra mile of assurance for both him and Jihoon.   
  
"Ready." Jihoon smiles, eyes closed. Daniel leans down and brushes sweaty bangs aside, pressing a loving kiss onto Jihoon's forehead.   
  
"Tell me if anything doesn't feel right." Daniel whispers in between kisses. Suddenly, the air of competition between the two of them dissipates, and fucking takes a turn into making love.   
  
"You're so pretty." Daniel whispers, breath grazing Jihoon's neck as he works a finger into the younger. It's a difficult angle with Jihoon laying on his back but Daniel adjusts. He likes seeing Jihoon's face. Jihoon likes being fucked missionary, like a girl (absolutely _ludicrous_ , he knows). Jihoon's moan hitches, breath short and hot as he grapples onto Daniel's front.   
  
"M-more." Jihoon whispers, back arching as Daniel gives him two, expertly maneuvering anywhere but his prostate, teasing Jihoon.   
  
"What was that, darling?" Daniel questions mockingly, fully aware of Jihoon's plea.   
  
"M-more! I said more. Move!" Jihoon bites and scowls as Daniel chuckles lowly.   
  
"You know, you never answered my question fully... did you like winning today?" Daniel asks, now three fingers deep, Jihoon's face flushed and buried in the junction of Daniel's neck.   
  
"D-don't ask me t-that, hyung." Jihoon begs, voice choked as Daniel continues to string him along, insistently going for his prostate. Daniel switches from ruthless stimulation to not enough, and Jihoon squirms, uncomfortable and desperate.   
  
"Ready?" Daniel asks a second time, lining himself up against Jihoon's orifice. Jihoon nods, adam's apple bobbing as he grips the sheets in sheer desperation.   
  
"None of that, Jihoon. Use your words, baby." Daniel says, caressing the side of Jihoon's blazing cheek.   
  
Jihoon shivers at the pet name, a feeling reminiscent of drowning spikes through him.   
  
"I'm fine!" Jihoon challenges, eyes turning from fuzzy and lust-filled to defiant. Daniel stares down the boy with a raised eyebrow for a second before chuckling, something dark marring his features.   
  
"Oh, we're gonna play it up, aren't we?"   
  
Jihoon doesn't have time to question what Daniel means before the elder has pushed in with one concise motion.   
  
Jihoon bucks, back arching up as he adjusts his position. He lets out a gasp, senses overwhelmed.   
  
Daniel is big. He feels big. Jihoon feels warm and plugged up and used. He almost comes from the thought alone, the thought of the small innocent little lamb being eaten alive by the big bad wolf.   
  
Man, Jihoon is _seriously fucked up._   
  
Daniel goes in for the killing move, kissing Jihoon breathless. He moves rhythmically, pushing Jihoon against the headboard, stealing the air from Jihoon’s lungs. It burns, aches, powerful and edging between pain and pleasure. Jihoon laps it up, feeling his lower stomach ache. The tension in the air spirals to eleven, and Jihoon feels first tears prick his eyes.   
  
Daniel stares down at Jihoon's glassy eyes, sparkling, wide, and unfocused. Daniel's riled Jihoon up for far too long now, and he was close now too. He could only imagine the frustration Jihoon must be feeling.   
  
It's sick. It's so sick, but the sight of Jihoon's pretty eyes filled with tears is what makes Daniel come. He shudders, hips jerking uncontrollably as he rides out his orgasm, hazed out as Jihoon fucks his body back in response.   
  
Jihoon feels a wave of tears breaking as Daniel pulls out, soft now. Daniel takes notice right away and sleepily bends to kiss Jihoon's sweaty forehead and ruddy cheeks one more time, placating a riled Jihoon.   
  
Without saying another word more, Daniel moves to pump Jihoon once, twice, thrice until the younger is spilling over his hand, mewling as Daniel milks him through his release.   
  
"My pretty baby," Daniel murmurs, lovingly nuzzling Jihoon neck. The younger is tearstained, sweat pouring down his head, and covered in cum, Daniel's still inside. A fresh wave of tears breaks through the barrier and Jihoon sniffles through the aftershocks.   
  
"Darling, I'll be right back, I promise," Daniel whispers as Jihoon latches onto his arm insistently. Jihoon always got clingy after sex. Daniel returns, a damp warm washcloth in hand and cleans Jihoon off. Jihoon squirms, and Daniel chuckles as he watches his boyfriend wriggle unsuccessfully back into his oversized pink shirt.   
  
With the help of Daniel, Jihoon manages to finally pull the shirt on, and then drapes himself across his boyfriend's chest. Daniel laughs and tosses the dirty washcloth in the direction of the laundry basket.   
  
"That good, huh?" Daniel chuckles, letting Jihoon find a comfortable position in his lap.   
  
"Mmm, it was perfect, you're perfect, I love you." Jihoon mumbles, eyes fluttered shut. His eyelashes are still stuck together from tears and sweat, and it makes Jihoon's eyelashes look even longer.   
  
_I love you, huh?_ Daniel smiles, curling his arms around Jihoon's lithe body.   
  
"Your afterglow is talking." Daniel whispers into Jihoon's hair, too quiet for Jihoon to hear.   
  
Jihoon finally dozes off, tired and content. Even in this state, his heart bumps at the thought of Daniel sleeping big spoon right behind him.   
  
Jihoon tries not to think about the intoxicating touches that make him lightheaded. He tries not to think about how much he loves to win, how he loves it more when Daniel has his way with him.   
  
Jihoon tries not to think about how fucked up he is, honestly, really, for the last time this night, and falls asleep moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> part two? (im kidding im only getting too excited about living out personal fantasies ok) 
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> kudos, comment, subscribe
> 
> ♡ yuri_chan


End file.
